


Strange omega

by fullsun127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsun127/pseuds/fullsun127
Summary: Some stupid dialogue can bring the whole comical situation to hard sex with alpha.





	Strange omega

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance for my poor English ;-;

* * *

  
Lee Taeyong is someone who certainly does not look like any other omega, which alpha can meet at any time for him on the street, because the guy looks pretty gloomy, confident and certainly not passive, since in his image, for example, in the same gait, there are signs of the real alpha and it can be noticed even with the naked eye. Of course many will consider, that Taeyong — as times the very alpha, lasting he and is, but there is only a small catch in this situation — guy certainly not alpha.

Frowning out from under his red bangs, hanging down to his eyes and interfering with the normal view, Lee watched some not very important for him cars that directly passed him, in a straight highway, then heading in some direction - Taeyong did not want to know what concerns other people had, because he himself was quite gloomy and he, first of all, did not care about someone else's opinion, so the young man only more buried the hanging earpiece in one ear and turned on loudly music that would be forgotten in his world.

Flipping through some boring news feed Twitter and do not forget to look at the KakaoTalk that would check if someone is looking for him, but soon decides to write to someone himself — to wait for a message from someone, and especially from a little familiar to him friends stupid. But as soon as Taeyong wanted to write to someone, he gets a message.

"Hey," said some pretty stupid message, more suitable to another spam or annoyance from some dude of Taeyong never even seen. Unknown number. Lee only grins and looks around to see if his friends are standing next to him and making fun of him, but unfortunately, no one was there — just an empty lonely stop. Taeyong decided to give this prank on him or something like that, why answered the unknown number.

"Hello," Taeyong wrote, deciding not to go into a friendly conversation, simply because he did not dare — he did not want to end a rather strange and, perhaps, stupid communication with some unknown person.

First room for a long time did not answer, but after a few minutes still, replied, writing:

"How is the most beautiful man in the world?"— is this some stupid tackle? Taeyong notice such a silly pricks' so many times that he, frankly, not surprised — but the answer, after all, is solved, though stupid message:

"I don't know, I had not asked" — the answer is quite stupid, but what to do — Taeyong likes to piss other people showing their superiority, even with strangers. The room is silent again. But decides to wait, write the caller — still boring. To stand on this stupid stop very tedious and boring. But then the guy does answer.

"Am I not writing to a handsome man now?" and a winking smiley face. Unbeknownst to Taeyong on his face appears a little red tint. But no! Taeyong is not the one who will blush because of some stupid messages! He can hold on, and plus he often hears any compliments in his direction. And we can not say that It does not like, because everything is quite the opposite — so he feels superior to other people.

"How did you know, boy?»

"I think you're so sexy…»

"Isn't that right?" after a private chuckle Taeyong your own suggestions. It's fun to laugh at by some unknown persons, especially when you realize that this is another spammers, and for this chat, on the other side is either some little kid or, on the contrary, some Mature man.

"Do you mind spending time with me? Like lying in my bed naked?" after this guy's face completely lit up in red, letting you know what's coming clusterfuck. But not because of this stupid message, but because the guy sent the photo.…

... The way he looks out his window at this stop.

And the way he looks at Taeyong…

Lee Taeyong's body shivered a little, and then he began to intuitively look around and peer into the nearest windows. But to find someone who's doing it, it was very difficult, almost in every window a light was burning, as in the photo.

"And why are you so immediately began to look around, kitty? Scared? I can reassure you~" and after the dick pic. Fuck. Another picture of a member in stock.

"Of course, my master…» The realization of what Taeyong had written came only after he had already directed it to the send button. It is a pity that there can not delete posts... Fucked up.

After no messages. Taeyong was beginning to think it was some kind of maniac or something. Or just a person who used the "people nearby" feature. Many there is and was any ideas.

But a few minutes later, a strange guy comes to the stop, dressed in a hood and listening to music in his wireless headphones, and then stopped at the bus stop and began to wait for the bus. Taeyong, too, stood and waited.

No messages from that unknown guy either. Only music in earphones Taeyong forces to start thinking about life and about how, that same at all, fuck, is happening. That guy who came not so long ago, is typing something, but it's not so important for Lee, who now seems to be in his world at all, a little tapping his foot.

But curiosity takes up, so Taeyong as quietly as possible trying to peek into the next screen of the phone from the guy who is not so far from Taeyong. That says that, was, to put it mildly, a shock.

"So how's your pickup going with that guy at the bus stop?»

"Yes, all the shit, I'm standing right next to him, he's music seems finally listening. I would like to quickly see how he will ride on my penis»

"Shit, what a jerk, Jae»

"Yes,that's why we are friends»

"So, what are you going to do?»

"Don't know yet»

"What, fear?»

"No, waiting for the moment»

But after Taeyong already turned away, because, to put it mildly, shit. And then Taeyong's phone vibrates. The message from the unknown, but known type. "Do you want to spend time with me?» And after Taeyong to notice at a look just the guy who seem to came out with a Museum — perfect features. And then that guy comes closer to omega, clasping his waist with his rather muscular arms. And Lee, it seems, and not against, time flies to kiss a stranger.

* * *

Going in a fairly small apartment the guys here on the threshold and began to wander around the mouths of each other, leading their tongues as if in some dance, and then form from each other, the boys went straight into a pretty small bedroom. In General, Teen not able to look at everything as normal as possible, because his mind was clouded and all that is now wanted is just sex with a handsome man.  
The guy was ordered to sit Taeyong on the bed, and he obeyed. The stranger began to take off his jacket, and then threw it somewhere to the side. Lee turned to him, then spread his legs a little. His excitement grew with each moment more and more. Two were in the dark and only little light, it seems, from the street, shone in at the window and only slightly helped to see the guy's face. He touched his hand to the knee of Taeyong and gently stroked, and then began to gradually move his hand to the inner side of the thigh. Taeyong immediately squirmed on the bed, slightly rumpling the sheets and letting him know that the guy certainly doesn't want to delay. You could hear that Teena breathing became deeper, his chest rose and fell.  
The stranger's hand has become more persistent and now after moments of Taeyong shrank slightly when he felt nimble fingers of the young man began to crush the flesh through the jeans. From the pleasant sensations of Taeyong closed his eyes, and after a bit opened mouth and slightly pulled the tab. All thoughts just vanished and I just wanted that moment was just unforgettable. Meanwhile, the other arm of that guy I think his name was Jae, started to caress her collarbone, gradually ascending to the neck and to the chin, and after a moment he just grabbed Lee's chin, fixing his gaze Teena in the direction of the guy.

— I'm gonna make you mine — sweet talk the sexy licking lips, and — You will be my

His lips touched the lips Taeyong, and then he felt the hot tongue of a stranger for the upper lip, carries it and goes to the bottom. Taeyong only manages to catch with his lips the language of the Jae, penetrating his mouth.  
Taeyong already excited and the guy knew what Jae pulled up his hoodie, and then threw Lee completely in parallel, discarding clothes Taeyong. Releasing his head to his stomach and torso, the young man began to gently lick the skin of the guy he was watching, causing the latter moaned weakly and could see a smile from Jung.  
After Yuno pulled away and went to a small bedside table, which was near the bed, taking out a lubricant and a condom. After Young took the iron handcuffs, and then immediately started to bind the wrists Taeyong to the bed, not letting even the most you move them. My hands hurt, but it was very exciting and turned on two guys.  
The stranger almost in one moment managed to pull off Teena skinny jeans, and then began to Do boxers, exposing his beautiful and madly alluring hips. The hand of a Young captured a hot, hard cock Taeyong, leading the fingers across the base. He began to slowly move his hand on his penis up and down, caressing him, feeling how he responds to the caress of the Jae and becomes more and more firm. The guy was not going to calm down in order to not become decided to succeed. From the fact that the Jae man caressed the male member and did such exciting actions, Tena immediately felt a strong excitement that seemed to be burning inside the stomach.

— Come on, whore, call me your master, — and after a slap on the elastic buttocks Teen why he immediately groaned, and the eyes a little tears, — Really omega gives all in a row? You don't even know me, and you're already getting under me.

Yuno pulled away after a small amount of time, ceasing to caress Taeyong, and after he began to take off his black jeans along with the boxers, exposing his body completely, while not taking his misty eyes from Taeyong.

— Well, kitty, I want your master has awarded such a naughty like you? — literally growled, the Jung, approaching the person Taeyong.

— Just fucking fuck me already, — look at Taeyong was fierce.

Squeezing out a small amount of grease on his fingers, Jae framed his slippery fingers to the anal, and then suddenly and very abruptly entered the Taeyong. Because of the surprise in the eyes Taeyong again was moved to tears and, though he was in pain, he enjoyed it. Lee groaned.

— Fuck, you're still a whore, — said Jung, continuing to move two fingers inside Taeyong, and then, moments later, pulled them out and opened the condom package, put one on your dick — and even moan like a prostitute of some kind

Jung Yoonoh entered Lee entirely, his cock pressed firmly against the buttocks of the ten, causing the latter to moan weakly, grabbing at the sheets to throw away all his pain even while in tight handcuffs. Young walked slowly, letting him feel every millimeter of the inside of Lee. Taeyong only once whined and Jung, it seems, were just crazy about the screaming.  
But Jae stopped abruptly, and then reached for his cock and took off the condom, threw it to the side.

— It will be more sense — he smiled viciously, but Taeyong was frightened, because If this is not planned, then a Jae but already with a new force began to drive in the anal guy.

To say that theen Was very turned on and wildly aroused is almost nothing to say about the state in which he was. With every movement of the guy's chest is increasingly pulled out moans of bliss, with every movement of Taeyong moved sharper and sharper, and the moans became more and more because of how much his hammer into the bed of the Jae. Buttocks literally maintaining my from parallel slaps, that, seems, they even're blushing.

— You're such a whore, Lee Taeyong, apparently, he know about that name at the time, when I talked on the phone, How do you surrender to the first comer type. Moaning like a bitch.

But Taen did not listen to these words. Or at least didn't want to listen — the feelings of the tough guy who spat on everyone seemed to have been shattered because Yuno started belittling him. It was terrible. Eyes Taeyong gradually began to appear more and more tears — hands drove terribly on the inside all organs were literally jumping from the size of the cock inside, he Jung at this time was very scratched the thigh, the back of which grimaces in pain was very difficult. I just wanted it to be over.  
But Young was playing stronger and stronger, and Teen later began to endure the pain, not biting forces began to kick.

— Well, why did he start squirming? — wildly said the young man, mercilessly looking into the eyes of omega, I can see that I fucking want.

Taeyong's mind was already clouded, and it seemed like a nightmare. And then he squeezed harder and finally came, pouring himself on his own stomach and almost without strength lay down. But Young is not satisfied — he is like a beast, stronger and stronger driving Whether in bed, and he has increasingly tried to pull away.  
But, after a while, Jung still Taeyong cums right inside, pouring out the last cum. After Jung goes from Taeyong, soulless falling down on bed, trying to catch its breath. He Taeyong lay next to each other, loudly moaning.

That was wonderful, said Young, and then kissed a sleepy and almost killed Taeyong in the forehead.

And Teen did not notice that, tired, he immediately fell asleep.

***

Bright rays shone right through the beautiful classic white curtains, illuminating the entire room with bright light. On the bed lay a handsome young man who had just started to Wake up and realize that everything that had happened was not a dream. Ass Taeyong, and the wrist was killing me and, frankly, evidence that yesterday there was some hard sex even left. Taeyong got up from the bed, tossing a very soft white blanket to the side. Now there is a chance to explore the rather rich and large apartment of a guy who seems to earn a lot, because it was clear that the apartment itself is quite expensive to look at.  
And almost the first thing Taeyong saw on the nightstand was a note.

_Dear Lee Taeyong,_   
_I'd really like to apologize for what happened yesterday. At first I thought it would be just some kind of joke, but then, when my excitement began to grow, I abruptly forgot about everything. I'm sorry about that — I know you were hurt. I hope we can communicate. And I don't mean just in terms of sex — I think you're a great person. And still very beautiful. Let's get in touch sometime. I'm at work right now, so can we call each other tonight?_

And the phone number on the end. Teen grinned, and after getting out of bed and dressed, took his beautiful smartphone and going to the balcony, threw the phone. So Jung can't get in touch with him.

**Author's Note:**

> god why?


End file.
